Ayah Muda
by Zang
Summary: Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayah Muda**

**Summary:**

**Sebenarnya Ichigo bermaksud membiarkan keberadaan sang penghuni baru**** di rumah tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk teman-temannya yang sangat-tidak-pendiam. Apa daya, Rukia malah membocorkan berita ini. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik ****saya, kecuali ada mukjizat Kubo Tite-sensei menikahi saya. Selamanya Bleach milik Om cakep ini.**

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengira akan menjumpai orang-orang ini di rumahnya. Begitu bel pelajaran terakhir berdentang nyaring, tanpa menyiakan waktu sedetik pun, remaja berkulit gelap ini langsung pulang tanpa mampir-mampir kemanapun. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos katun dan celana pendek, dia bergegas menghampiri penghuni baru di rumah itu. Belum sempat dia menemuinya, bel rumah berbunyi. Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Tatsuki, Orihime dan Rukia sudah bergerombol di beranda. Lebih mengherankan lagi, dua shinigami elit yang tak diundang pun sudah berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Byakuya? Renji juga?" Ichigo tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tapi tentu saja dimana ada Byakuya, disitu pasti ada Renji.

"Yo, Ichigo," Renji melambaikan tangan besarnya. Kaptennya hanya diam meski dalam hati jengkel karena Ichigo memanggil namanya langsung tanpa embel-embel gelar ataupun marganya.

"Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Untuk melihat keluarga barumu, _dong_," jawab Tatsuki cepat. Dia sengaja berdiri dekat Renji. Meski Byakuya jauh lebih keren, rupanya gadis berambut cepak itu lebih menyukai pria berotot dan macho. Apalagi setelah melihat tato yang bertebaran di lengan, wajah dan leher shinigami jangkung itu, hampir saja ia ngiler.

Rukia dan Orihime terkikik.

"T-tahu dari mana?" tanya Ichigo. Mukanya memerah dan ia sedikit tergagap.

Tatsuki mengangkat bahu, Orihime tersenyum simpul dan Rukia mendadak memandang kukunya seakan kutikulanya adalah hal paling menarik di dunia.

"Rukia!" gertak Ichigo kencang. Yup, tahu dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sumber dalam. Apalagi jika sang narasumber yang menyebarkan berita bahagia itu _sekamar_ dengannya.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, Kurosaki," Byakuya mengingatkan. Dia tak bisa menerima jika ada yang berbicara keras dengan adik titipan almarhum istrinya. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu pada Rukia, aku tak akan segan mengirim _nyawamu_ ke Soul Society."

Rukia nyengir di balik punggung kakaknya. Ichigo melotot dan memilih diam.

"Karena kita sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita melihat keluarga baru Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menyela. Suara cerianya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Tatsuki, yang diam-diam berpikir dimana letak tempat yang barusan disebut Byakuya.

"Benar, lho. Semuanya sudah penasaran ingin ketemu," sahut Rukia, seakan menyiram minyak dalam api.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah, ayo masuk!" ujarnya mempersilahkan tamu-tamu tak diundangnya. Dia menepi untuk memberi jalan.

Teman-temannya masih berseragam lengkap dengan tas sekolah di tangan sedang Byakuya dan Renji memakai pakaian yang lazim dipakai orang-orang di Karakura, yaitu celana jeans dan sweater, bukannya hakama hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh para shinigami saat sedang bertugas. Berbeda dengan pilihan baju kaptennya, Renji memilih kaos berlengan pendek.

Sebenarnya Ichigo bermaksud membiarkan keberadaan sang penghuni baru tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk teman-temannya yang sangat-tidak-pendiam. Apa daya, Rukia malah membocorkan berita ini.

Mereka mengelilingi makhluk mungil yang baru lahir ke dunia itu. Matanya yang bening berkedip cantik.

"Aih, lucunya!" Orihime berseru pelan, khawatir membuatnya takut.

"Manis sekali," komentar Renji. Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil tapi dalam hati sangat setuju dengan ucapan Orihime dan wakilnya.

Takut-takut Tatsuki mengelusnya. "Lembut. Masih bayi sih," ujarnya dengan nada sayang. Gadis galak itu sudah terbiasa berlaga di medan pertarungan (baca: pertandingan kendo dan karate) tapi menyentuh makhluk mungil selembut itu baru sekali ini baginya.

"Si kecil ini memang lembut," ulang Rukia, setuju. Walau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, tetap saja dia tak merasa bosan.

"Duh, yang baru jadi ayah," Orihime menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Akh..."Ichigo tak mampu membalas ucapan temannya. Wajahnya yang memang tidak seputih teman-temannya semakin gelap karena malu . Renji tertawa dan menyikut perut Ichigo.

"Keputusan yang berani, lho, Ichigo," ujar Renji sambil nyengir.

"Ternyata kau mempunyai sisi lembut juga," Tatsuki menimpali. Dia senang sekali melihat teman sejak kecilnya merana karena malu.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Ichigo tergagap, setengah marah dan setengahnya lagi malu luar biasa. "Aku tak mengerti kalian ngomong apa."

"Kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya, biar aku yang merawatnya," ucap Byakuya. Baru sekali lihat, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada si kecil itu.

Ichigo bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. "Siapa bilang aku tak mau mengakuinya?" katanya meledak.

"Sikapmu menunjukkannya," balas Byakuya. "Kau segitu malunya..."

"Aku tidak malu!" potong Substitute Shinigami itu. Suaranya menggelegar ke seantero rumah.

"Ichigo," desis Rukia. "Pelankan suaramu. Lihat, dia jadi takut."

"Maaf," kata Ichigo buru-buru. Si kecil yang tersentak kembali tenang setelah Rukia mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau yakin bisa membesarkannya?" tanya Tatsuki serius.

Ichigo samar-samar merasakan ada keraguan dalam nada Tatsuki. "Bisa. Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya menantang.

Renji memandang temannya lama sampai Ichigo jengah.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa memberinya makan?" tanyanya keras.

Renji terkejut. "Bukan!" sanggahnya.

"Aku bisa menyisihkan uang sakuku," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi, kalau kau sekolah, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo terhenyak.

"Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki-kun membawanya ke sekolah?" usul Orihime. "Pasti lebih mudah mengawasinya."

"Membawanya ke sekolah?" Ichigo menatap gadis berambut panjang itu seakan Orihime mendadak mempunyai dua kepala. "Tidak!" dia menggeleng keras. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilontarkan anak lain jika ia betul-betul membawa si kecil ke sekolah.

"Tidak perlu," Ichigo memandang si mungil dengan penuh kebapakan. "Dia tidak rewel, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan si kecil ini?" tanya Renji penasaran.

Ichigo memandangnya aneh. "Kau tak perlu tahu," jawabnya setelah berdehem. Nada suaranya jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan dia tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Renji kembali membuka mulutnya. Tapi belum sempat dia melontarkan pertanyaan lain, Rukia sudah memberinya tatapan maut, seakan mengatakan, _'Jangan tanya-tanya lagi!'_

Si kecil mulai bergerak-gerak. Orihime segera mengangsurkannya ke Ichigo. "Kelihatannya dia sudah kangen dengan ayahnya," katanya bercanda.

"Mungkin takut bertemu banyak orang," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. Si kecil dalam genggamannya perlahan mulai tenang.

Segera tangannya mengelus bulu-bulu halus si mungil.

"Bayi bebek yang manis," kata sang _'ayah'_ tanpa sadar. Tak ada yang berani menggoda Ichigo sementara jari-jari panjangnya menyisir sayap kecil sang bebek kuning cantik yang baru lahir itu. "Bayi bebek ini membuat rumah semakin ramai."

Byakuya merasa iri. Di Seireitei tak ada bebek, dan melihat bagaimana Ichigo melimpahi bayi bebek itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, tiba-tiba saja jiwa kebapakannya muncul. Gawatnya, naluri kebapakannya menuntut untuk segera disalurkan.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin punya anak," katanya datar.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Byakuya?"

"K-kapten?"

"N-nii-sama?"

Untung tiga orang itu tidak pingsan.

~*~*~

Sore itu, kediaman Kurosaki kedatangan tamu lagi, yaitu seorang pria jangkung memakai kimono hijau, bertopi garis-garis dan bersandal kayu tradisional.

"Ah, Urahara-san," sambut Ichigo gembira.

"Bagaimana kabar sang baby?" tanya Urahara langsung.

"Baik. Dia sedang tidur tuh," Ichigo mengedikkan kepala ke arah kardus besar di dapur. "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah memberiku bebek ini."

Urahara mengibaskan kipasnya. "Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku percaya kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu," ujar Ichigo mantap.

**The End**

~*~*~

A**/N: Bayi bebek yang warna bulunya kuning beneran imut dan cantik lho. Ibu saya sangat bahagia saat telur-telur bebek di rumah menetas dan **_**hurray!**_** Keluarlah bayi-bayi bebek mungil yang semakin menyemarakkan rumah. Hehe. Tapi akhirnya posisi saya sebagai putrinya malah tergantikan. Ironisnya, saya tersingkir gara-gara segerombolan bebek imut itu.**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayah Muda**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:**

**Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Warning: Dalam cerita ini, espada yang ada sudah berwujud seperti yang biasanya kita lihat dalam anime meski mereka masih kecil. Kira-kira dalam penampilannya mereka seperti anak SD kelas empat.**

~*~*~

Ulquiorra belum sepenuhnya sadar saat ia membuka mata dan memutuskan bangun. Espada cilik berambut secerah jelaga itu mengerang perlahan. Sesaat wajah pucatnya yang normalnya tanpa ekspresi mengernyit muram. Bangun pagi adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya namun dia sudah tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Sambil menelan gerutu di ujung lidah, Ulquiorra bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja kaki telanjangnya menginjak lantai dingin dapur ketika mata hijaunya menangkap kelebatan biru di garasi.

Yang tak lain adalah rambut panjang Grimmjow. Sama seperti warna rambutnya, Grimmjow bermata sebiru langit. Di kelopak matanya terdapat warna hijau kebiruan. Ulquiorra selalu mengasosiasikan temannya itu dengan warna biru, yang sebenarnya justru kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang sadis dan suka meledak-ledak. Kadang Ulquiorra membatin dialah yang lebih sesuai dengan warna yang melambangkan ketenangan itu. Walau Szayel pernah mengatakan hijau dan biru mempunyai kesamaan, sang espada stoic tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahwa warna hijau yang dimiliknya masih lebih cerah.

Grimmjow menegakkan kepala, menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain selain dirinya. Mengetahui itu Ulquiorra, bahunya yang tadi tegang kembali santai.

"Sedang apa kau, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra, nadanya datar.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab yang ditanya pendek.

Ulquiorra mendekat. Matanya terbelalak mendapati seekor anak kucing balik memandangnya dari balik tangan Grimmjow.

Semua espada memang nyentrik, baik dari penampilan, kepribadian maupun kemampuan. Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan atau dibayangkan Ulquiorra. Topeng poker andalannya selalu sukses menutupi apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi bahkan espada berkulit pucat itu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow suka sekali dengan kucing. Menurutnya, makhluk berbulu itu lembut dan lucu. Kalau ada shinigami yang mengetahuinya, mereka pasti langsung tewas dan berreinkarnasi saking kagetnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" cecar Ulquiorra dengan nada tak acuh.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang," jawab Grimmjow. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung si kucing.

"Pasti ada induknya, kan?"

Grimmjow mendongak. Bahkan saat dia jongkok sekalipun, tak banyak perbedaan tinggi diantara dia dan Ulquiorra. "Ada, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kucing ini bersamanya," ujarnya muram. "Si induk tega sekali makan anaknya. Tadi tak hanya ada ini. Ada satu lagi anak kucing tapi badannya tak utuh lagi. Si induk keji itu sudah memangsa kepalanya, jadi kuselamatkan yang tersisa."

"Dia kecil sekali," komentar Ulquiorra.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Grimmjow mengejek. "Kau pasti dulu tak lebih besar dari Panthera."

Diantara espada lain, Ulquiorra bertubuh paling kecil. Dia paling pendek. Bukan berarti dia yang paling lemah. Kekuatannya malah lebih hebat dari Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengedikkan bahu. Dia menyadari ucapan Grimmjow memang benar dan telah lama memutuskan sindiran semacam itu tidak akan membangkitkan emosinya. Kalau dia masih memiliki emosi.

"Mantra? Espada baru?"

"Pasang telinga baik-baik," decak Grimmjow sebal. "Pan-the-ra. Panthera. Nama anak kucing ini."

Ulquiorra tidak mau repot menanyakan darimana Grimmjow mendapat inspirasi menamai si kucing kecil. Dia mengalihkan matanya, mengamati Panthera.

Banyak kutu berlarian di bulunya, bahkan di matanya. Ulquiorra terganggu melihatnya. Herannya, Panthera oke saja dihinggapi si kutu yang berlarian ke sana kemari. Mata polosnya menatap Ulquiorra tanpa rasa takut. Dia mengeong pelan.

~*~*~

Szayel hanya mengintip Grimmjow dan Panthera dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Lilin di sampingnya meliuk seperti menari, memberi bayangan memanjang di tembok. Dia melirik angkuh sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke luar, ke arah kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang berasal dari rumah penduduk.

Hueco Mundo bukan tempat yang cocok bagi pertumbuhan espada usia dini, kata Aizen suatu kali. Tempat itu terlalu suram dan monoton. Semuanya bernuansa kelabu. Sang shinigami tampan yang selalu bertutur kata sopan sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau espada asuhannya bakal tewas duluan karena kebosanan berkepanjangan tanpa akhir. Setelah melalui pertimbangan matang, akhirnya diputuskan Ulquiorra dan teman-temannya akan tumbuh di Real World dulu.

"Biarkan mereka mencicipi kenyamanan dan pengalaman di dunia nyata sebelum kembali ke Hueco Mundo untuk seterusnya," ujar Aizen kalem. Senyum manisnya tetap tersungging, menyembunyikan kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa di balik senyum-baik-hatinya terdapat soul sebersih air yang terkena limbah dari pabrik-pabrik.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Szayel akhirnya tinggal di rumah kosong yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Desas-desus bahwa bangunan itu angker, sering ada cahaya dari dalam rumah yang entah siapa menyalakannya dan terdengar suara tak jelas tanpa disertai wujud makhluk apapun semakin mengokohkan kenyamanan tiga espada itu tanpa ada gangguan dari manusia.

Szayel melirik Ulquiorra. Yang dilirik malah asyik melihat Grimmjow bermain-main dengan Panthera. Espada pintar berambut merah muda itu tidak yakin apakah Ulquiorra benar-benar tertarik dengan Panthera atau tidak. Meski mata hijaunya tertumbuk pada satu makhluk gaib dan hewan mungil di tengah ruangan, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi.

"Kalau kau bosan, aku bisa meminjamimu buku," Szayel menawarkan. Dia tak bisa melihat ada yang menganggur tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa. Jiwa espadanya gatal melihat suatu kegiatan tak jelas. Menurutnya daripada diam saja, lebih baik waktunya digunakan untuk membaca. Espada cerdas itu bahkan bercita-cita menjadi ilmuwan dan mempunyai laboratorium sendiri kelak.

Ulquiorra tetap diam. Baru ketika Szayel pikir dia mendadak jadi bisu, Ulquiorra membalas sambil lalu,"Aku tak suka membaca. Huruf-huruf hanya membuatku pusing."

Szayel menutup bukunya keras sampai benda itu berdebum nyaring. "Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh," Grimmjow menyalak. "Kau membuat Panthera takut."

"Dia hanya seekor kucing," balas Szayel dingin. Dia benci dikatai bodoh. Szayel yakin dua ratus persen bahwa dia jauh lebih cerdas dari dua temannya.

Rambur biru Grimmjow langsung berdiri tegak.

Belum sempat Grimmjow melontarkan balasan, Ulquiorra cepat-cepat menengahi. "Suara kalian malah membuat Panthera ketakutan sampai bulunya menegang."

Grimmjow melirik sengit dan melempar pandangan mematikan ke arah Szayel kemudian menenangkan si kucing.

"Kau seperti induknya saja," Szayel menekuri buku yang tadi ditutup.

"Biarin," sahut Grimmjow cuek.

"Overprotektif," lanjut Szayel."Kalian seperti ibu dan anak."

Grimmjow tidak membalas lagi. Dia tak peduli apa kata rekannya.

Ulquiorra menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk dekat Grimmjow dan Panthera, mengamati mereka. Dia bisa mengerti kenapa Grimmjow sayang pada si kucing. Panthera baru berusia beberapa hari, tubuhnya kurus. Ketika tangannya mengusap badannya, Ulquiorra dengan jelas merasakan setiap tulang dan tonjolan di balik bulu lebat Panthera. Mata si kucing berwarna hijau cemerlang, jauh berbeda dengan matanya yang hijau suram. Bulunya pirang dan cantik.

Jelas sekali, menurut Ulquiorra, Grimmjow bagai anak kecil mendapat mainan baru. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Panthera, menggendong, mengelus dan menggelitikinya. Panthera belum bisa berlari atau melompat, jalannya pun masih perlahan. Grimmjow memanjakannya bak putri termanis di dunia.

Sepertinya Grimmjow sependapat dengan Ulquiorra bahwa Panthera terlalu kecil dan kurus. Tiap ada kesempatan, Grimmjow menyuapinya susu -yang entah dicurinya dimana, Ulquiorra dan Szayel tak mau ambil pusing-. Espada cilik bertubuh jangkung itu hanya ingin memastikan 'anaknya' tidak akan kelaparan. Ulquiorra tak sampai hati mengatakan kalau seringnya Panthera terlihat muak dan tercekik susu yang terus-terusan Grimmjow suapkan dengan sendok teh ke mulut kecilnya. Entah Grimmjow yang pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang sengaja tak mau tahu, tapi bagi Ulquiorra, Panthera beneran terlihat mual. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, malah sepertinya kucing itu hendak muntah. Tampangnya yang bagai malaikat tanpa dosa jadi melas dan menerbitkan rasa kasihan. Ulquiorra menaruh simpati padanya-yang dengan tegar menerima curahan cinta Grimmjow yang bertubi-tubi. Szayel saja -diam-diam berkata padanya- sampai berpendapat cinta Grimmjow sangat menyesakkan.

Induk Panthera sering melintas di halaman, memandangi anaknya yang kini diadopsi Grimmjow. Sayang si espada terlanjur sebal padanya. Tentu dia tak akan menyerahkan hak asuh Panthera padanya. Jangan harap Grimmjow mau berdamai dan membiarkan si induk mengasuh dan membesarkan Panthera bersama. Sebelum si induk bahkan mendekat selangkah sekalipun, Grimmjow sudah melempar pandangan sengit. 'Maju atau mati?' Si induk memilih mundur.

Panthera ditempatkan di kardus yang dialasi kain empuk di dapur. Sering saat 'si induk baru' terlelap dan mendengkur, Ulquiorra dan Szayel mendengar Panthera mengeong. Dia tak lagi berada di kardusnya yang nyaman dengan fasilitas kain katun dan bekas handuk lembut beserta bebek karet, kucing itu sudah berada di depan pintu. Dari balik pintu dapur -di luar- ada meongan yang menyahut. Panthera akan balas mengeong. Bahkan bagi telinga acuh Szayel, Panthera terdengar sedih. Meongannya menyayat hati.

~*~*~

Aizen datang saat Grimmjow bermain dengan Panthera. Mata coklatnya berkilat geli. Espada atau bukan, dia sadar Grimmjow dkk masih anak-anak.

"Grimmjow kecil punya mainan baru, rupanya," sapanya.

Grimmjow mengernyit. Jika Ulquiorra patuh pada sang shinigami, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menaruh respek padanya. Dengan posesif dia melingkarkan tangan ke kucingnya. Matanya bersirobok sebentar dengan 'ayahnya' kemudian menunduk lagi mengamati Panthera.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberi kalian mainan biar tidak jenuh," gumamnya pada dua espada muda lain.

"Mainan hanya untuk anak kecil," cibir Szayel angkuh. "Buku jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Ulquiorra diam tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan Aizen tak bisa menerka yang diinginkan espada paling imut itu.

Kadang Aizen datang memastikan keadaan 'anak-anaknya'. Grimmjow naik ke tempat tidur saat dia masih ngobrol dengan Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Menjelang tengah malam, waktu Aizen hendak bertolak ke Soul Society, dia mendengar Panthera mengeong.

Kali ini sang kucing bertumpu tegak dengan keempat kakinya. Dari balik pintu, sepertinya si induk berusaha menenangkannya. Suara mereka sungguh sedih.

Aizen sudah mendengar keseluruhan perjalanan Panthera dalam rumah itu. Meski sedikit, shinigami tampan itu memiliki rasa iba.

"Lepaskan Panthera," ujarnya. "Aku heran bagaimana kalian tahan mendengar jeritan kucing kecil ini."

"Grimmjow khawatir si induk akan memangsanya juga," kata Ulquiorra memberi alasan.

"Yah," imbuh Szayel sambil lalu. "Grimmjow berniat melindunginya. Dia berpikir kalau menjauhkannya dengan sang induk, Panthera akan aman."

Panthera terus mengeong tanpa mempedulikan makhluk yang ditakuti manusia itu. Sejenak Aizen membisu. Dia sadar dengan rasa enggan yang hinggap dalam diri Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Bagaimanapun mereka teman Grimmjow. Melepaskan Panthera, tanpa diragukan lagi, akan membuatnya sedih, meski tentu saja Panthera akan lebih bahagia jika dia kembali bersama si induk.

Dua espada itu tak akan bergerak, Aizen tahu itu. Dengan pelan dia menghampiri Panthera, mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, dan setelah membuka pintu langsung melepaskannya. Si induk dan Panthera mengeong agak keras sebelum keduanya berlari ke kegelapan.

~*~*~

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, esoknya Grimmjow murka luar biasa. Panthera sudah seperti adik, anak atau apapun sebutan yang memungkinkan untuknya. Berhari-hari dia muram. Jika Szayel atau Ulquiorra mendekatinya, dia akan menyemburkan kata-kata pedas. Salakannya lebih menggelegar dari bulldozer paling garang sekalipun.

"Ayolah Grimmie, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap Szayel. Dia mulai kesal melihat reaksi Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

Mendengar nama 'Grimmie', sang espada cilik langsung melotot.

"Akan kubelikan lolipop rasa kucing deh," tambah Szayel tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang semakin memanas.

"Szayel, bersimpatilah sedikit," Ulquiorra memperingatkan. Dia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan memberi penawaran lain. "Ayo, kubelikan lolipop rasa manusia atau hollow."

Tentu saja kalimat penghiburan Ulquiorra tak jauh lebih baik daripada yang diucapkan Szayel. Grimmjow tetap muram tapi sudah mau kooperatif dengan teman-temannya. Insiden lepasnya Panthera semakin menguatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Aizen. Lebih jauh lagi, sejak saat itu dia tak pernah melihat kucing manis itu maupun induknya.

**The end of chapter 2**

A/N: Pertamanya saya hanya merencanakan cerita ini dalam format one-shot. Hanya cerita Ichigo saat ia mendapat bayi bebek dari Urahara, namun kemudian terbersit keinginan untuk membuat tiga chapter dengan tokoh berbeda mengenai pengalaman mereka dengan binatang. Semuanya diilhami dari kisah nyata, hehe. Daripada menulis roman, saya merasa lebih cocok menulis cerita bergenre humor, family atau tema binatang meski sepertinya genre tersebut kurang diminati, mengingat tiap saya browse fiction yang ada, kebanyakan mempunyai genre romance. Mungkin karena aslinya saya tidak romantis atau apa, padahal dari cerita yang saya post, banyak juga yang bergenre romance. Ehem, bagaimana menurut teman-teman?

Mengenai nama Szayel, jujur saya agak bingung. Banyak yang memanggilnya 'Szayel' namun dalam banyak fanfic/forum saya menemukan 'Syazel'. Akhirnya saya browse Wiki lagi. Semoga nama yang saya pakai sekarang sudah benar.

Saya masih ingat dengan jelas saat kucing kecil yang dipungut adek saya berdiri di depan pintu, mengeong persis seperti yang dilakukan Panthera. Waktu itu Sabtu malam Minggu. Bapak saya biasanya begadang menonton pertunjukan wayang di televisi. Kebetulan saya terbangun hendak ke belakang. Tanpa persetujuan adek yang sudah tidur, Bapak meminta saya melepaskan si kucing. Berbahaya atau ada ketakutan si induk akan memangsanya, beliau berpendapat yang terbaik adalah menyatukannya dengan si induk. Entah kenapa rumah saya sering didatangi kucing, ayam, dsb. Kalau sekarang, ada dua anak kucing yang baru lahir yang suka masuk rumah dan bersembunyi plus bermain di belakang mesin cuci, sedang induknya hobi mengikuti saya dan _nggelibet_ (apa ya bahasa Indonesianya?) di sekitar kaki.

One more chapter to go. Next installment, and (perhaps) the last chapter is Byakuya's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayah Muda**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary:**

**Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Warning: Please take the story as it is.**

Keberadaan Byakuya, bagi Renji, bagaikan dinding tinggi yang –meski bagaimanapun dia berusaha- sangat sulit untuk dilampaui. Ada suara di sudut hati kecilnya membisikkan, pria ningrat itulah yang merebut Rukia darinya. Sedih atau benci, toh Renji tak bisa menghalangi sahabatnya. Byakuya mampu memberi Rukia hal yang tak bisa ia berikan: keluarga dan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Walau ada sedikit rasa sentimen, Renji tak bisa membiarkan sang kapten murung terus. Mungkin bagi orang lain Byakuya tetap pria dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sebagai wakil kapten yang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Renji merasakan ada yang berubah dalam diri Byakuya.

Kalau mau merunut, hitung Renji diam-diam, itu terjadi sejak mereka mampir ke Karakura dan melihat 'anak' Ichigo. Ketika sang kapten bilang ingin punya anak, hampir saja dia pingsan mendengarnya. Ironisnya, Renji hampir bisa mendengar Zabimaru terkikik, menguping hal yang kedengarannya mendekati mustahil itu.

Jangan-jangan Byakuya memang serius. Bahkan Renji tak bisa membayangkan rupa bangsawan itu jika betul suatu hari nanti ia jadi ayah. Apa imej a heartless bastard yang –secara rahasia- Renji sematkan padanya akan luntur? Apakah si anak malah ketakutan punya ayah seperti dia, dan saking takut dan menyesalnya sampai-sampai memohon supaya dikembalikan ke rahim? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat shinigami berambut merah itu pucat pasi.

Jadi, Renji berusaha menarik kesimpulan yang menurutnya cerdas, Byakuya _memang _menginginkan anak.

Ichigo melambai dengan antusias saat Byakuya dan Renji muncul di toko Urahara. "Oi, sini," serunya keras.

"Tsk, iya, sabar," gerutu Renji. Di sampingnya Byakuya melangkah anggun tanpa berkata-kata. "Kenapa kita dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Renji.

Masih tetap dengan alis berkerut yang jadi trade-marknya, Ichigo nyengir. "Ada sesuatu untuk Byakuya."

"Kuharap apapun yang akan kau berikan untukku itu menarik dan penting," ujar Byakuya datar. Meski dari luar terlihat acuh dan terganggu, sebenarnya dia senang bisa keluar dari Soul Society. Ia sudah merencanakan akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di Real World begitu urusan dengan Urahara selesai.

"Tentu saja menarik," dengus Ichigo.

Tepat saat itu seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang keluar. "Kuchiki-san," sambut Urahara tak kalah ceria dengan Ichigo. Tapi sejauh yang diingat Byakuya, mantan kapten genius itu selalu riang, entah kelihatan gembira karena memang hatinya senang atau karena ada hal licik yang disembunyikannya.

"Abarai-san juga, selamat datang." Di tangan Urahara ada kardus bekas permen yang dipegang dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Byakuya langsung. Wajahnya nampak bosan tapi Urahara sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi itu.

"_'Kami'_? Kau sudah pikun rupanya," Urahara tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya mengundangmu, Abarai-san tidak termasuk."

"Hmph, Kapten memaksaku ikut," gerutu Renji pelan. Tadinya dia akan mentraktir Rukia di kedai sushi paling enak di Seireitei. Rencana itu batal karena mendadak Byakuya mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya ikut ke Real World. Ketika dia mengutarakan alasan tidak bisa ikut, mata Byakuya menyipit berbahaya dan sekali lagi mengulang perintahnya. Entah kenapa Renji mendapat perasaan si kapten hanya ingin menjauhkan Rukia darinya. Dasar!

Salah besar kalau sahabat Rukia itu mengira tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingat _pernah_ memaksamu, Abarai," tukas Byakuya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi tetapi rasanya Renji tiba-tiba dicekik reiatsu salah satu kapten paling tampan di Gotei 13 itu.

"I-iya, aku datang ke sini sukarela, kok," ucap Renji terbata.

Urahara mengajak para tamunya ke beranda. "Lihat," katanya sambil meletakkan kardus yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja.

Renji dan Byakuya menunduk. Dua shinigami itu terkesiap melihat segerombolan makhluk imut yang berlarian di dalam kardus. Mereka sudah pernah melihat berbagai binatang yang ada di daerah itu, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat hewan kecil yang seperti itu.

"Ini anak ayam, bukan?" Byakuya tidak bisa menutupi rasa takjubnya.

"Yup," jawab Ichigo senang. "Lucu kan?"

"Tapi," sela Renji. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, ayam tidak memiliki bulu dengan warna-warna nyentrik seperti ini."

Urahara menggoyangkan kipasnya dengan gaya sok tahu. "Tentu saja tidak, Abarai-san."

"Kalau begitu, yang ini kok bisa?" lanjut Renji.

Ichigo dan Urahara tertawa terbahak, merasakan kebingungan mereka.

"Bulu anak ayam ini diwarnai," jelas Ichigo. "Jadinya pink, kuning dan hijau seperti ini."

Tanpa sadar Byakuya mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai si ayam-ayam kecil. Hatinya tersentuh merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang menyambut tangan lebarnya. Beberapa mematuk jari-jarinya. Geli, Byakuya tersenyum. Hanya dalam beberapa detik dia sudah jatuh hati pada mereka.

"Ini untukku?" Byakuya mendongak, memandang Urahara.

"Iya," jawab Urahara. "Semua. Ambil saja Kuchiki-san."

"Terima kasih."

Urahara memberi sekantung jagung kering yang sudah ditumbuk, menjelaskan bagaimana memberi makan si ayam dan memberi tips-tips supaya mereka tetap hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar anakmu?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

Alis Ichigo berkerut. "Anak yang mana? Kau mengigau."

"Itu," Renji memutar mata. "Si bebek kecil."

"Oh, Getsuga," balas Ichigo. "Dia baik-baik saja. Masih kecil kok."

Urahara menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya? Sudah lama aku tidak mampir ke rumahmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo menimbang sejenak. "Baiklah," Ichigo mengangkat bahu.

"Nah, ayo ke mobil," ajak Urahara. "Ada beberapa barang yang akan aku antar ke rumahmu." Karena sudah beberapa lama tinggal di antara manusia, Urahara sudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dia telah mahir menggunakan berbagai benda elektronik maupun kendaraan. Dan karena dua tamu terhormat dari Soul Society sedang dalam gigai mereka, otomatis cara tercepat untuk kemana-mana adalah dengan kendaraan.

Byakuya menutup kardus si anak ayam, tapi tetap memberi celah. Dia tahu para makhluk penuh warna itu juga memerlukan udara.

Jinta memasukkan kardus-kardus yang akan dibawa ke dalam bagasi. Byakuya barusan meletakkan kardusnya dan berdiri sejenak. Saat dia menoleh, benda itu sudah tidak ada. Matanya mencari-cari.

"Semua sudah aku masukkan," dengan sok Jinta pura-pura menyeka dahi.

"Punyaku?"

"Ah, maaf Kuchiki-san, karena tidak banyak tempat di kursi penumpang, semua barang saya masukkan bagasi," ujar bocah kecil yang sebenarnya berusia jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya.

Yang tidak diketahui para pria itu, Jinta sama sekali tidak melongok isi kardus Byakuya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tiba di rumah Ichigo dan mendapati para anak ayam yang tadinya lucu, imut dan menggemaskan telah terbujur kaku.

"M-maaf Kuchiki-san," Jinta tergagap. "Saya tidak tahu kalau di dalam situ ada makhluk hidup -_tadinya_."

Byakuya menatap mayat-mayat kecil itu dengan nanar. "Kenapa...kenapa bisa mati?"

"Mungkin udara di bagasi terlalu panas," kata Urahara dengan nada menyesal.

Bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu Byakuya tidak sanggup mengalihkan matanya. Anak ayam imut yang telah sukses merampas hatinya telah tiada. Bayangan kegembiraan karena istananya di Seireitei akan dipenuhi ciap-ciap merdu mereka langsung sirna.

Renji mundur beberapa langkah. Entah pada detik berapa Byakuya kembali jadi shinigami. Wakil kapten itu merasakan aura gelap dan reiatsu mengerikan keluar dari tubuh kaptennya. "Kapten, tenangkan dirimu..."

Semua berteriak saat buncahan yang mirip kelopak Sakura memenuhi udara. "Gyaaa..."

Tak perlu diutarakan lagi kalau jeritan kaget mereka sangat tidak keren dan jauh dari macho.

Setelah itu hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari Byakuya. Tetap kelihatan acuh dan dingin. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah kehadiran remaja berambut oranye di rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

Ichigo meringis. Hakama hitam shinigaminya berkibar ditiup angin senja. Byakuya mengalihkan matanya ke kotak kecil di tangan teman sang adik.

"Temanku ada yang punya hamster. Kebetulan hamsternya beranak banyak, jadi aku minta beberapa untukmu."

Hati-hati, Byakuya melongok ke isi kotak itu. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak begitu berminat dengan hewan apapun. Tapi melihat tiga hamster imut itu, Byakuya langsung mengubah keputusannya.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya.

Ichigo menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan puas. Remaja itu merasa agak bersalah setelah insiden anak ayam warna-warni beberapa waktu lalu. Meski bukan salahnya, dia merasa ikut andil. Bukankah ayam-ayam yang masih bayi itu mati ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya?

"Hamster-hamster ini tak akan menyusahkan," urai Ichigo sambil mengawasi Byakuya yang membelai lembut bayi-bayi hamster itu. "Makanannya gampang dicari."

Byakuya mendengarkan uraian Ichigo dengan penuh perhatian.

Si hamster berlarian di kandang eksklusif mereka ketika langkah kaki pelan dan hampir tanpa suara semakin mendekat. Mereka mulai bercicit. Byakuya tak kuasa menahan senyum. Dia tahu para hamster imut itu mengenali langkah kaki tuan mereka.

Di dalam kandang terdapat mainan untuk si hamster. Di masing-masing sudut terdapat timbunan rumput segar dan dasar kandang dialasi serat fiber yang dipesan khusus dari Kapten Mayuri. Byakuya ingin ketiga hamsternya nyaman, dan karena ia lebih dari mampu untuk menyediakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kenyamanan mereka, ada ruangan tersendiri untuk habitat baru mereka. Yang dimaksud dengan kandang adalah ruang luas yang mendapat cukup sinar matahari, dengan tanaman hidup dan didisain mirip hutan mini. Karena hamster itu bukan jenis yang liar, tentu saja ruangan itu bagai surga.

Seekor hamster berlari ke arahnya. Dengan lembut Byakuya mengangkatnya dan mengambil sejumput rumput segar, yang langsung dilahap dengan semangat. Beberapa hari yang lalu, main-main Kyoraku menyarankan Byakuya mengadopsi beruang. Segera Byakuya menampik usulan tersebut. Menurutnya, yang paling cocok dengan hewan buas yang jauh dari kesan jinak itu adalah Kapten Zaraki.

Setelah puas bermain-main, Byakuya keluar. Sayangnya, ketika dia berbalik dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa pintu yang ditariknya tidak tertutup rapat, meninggalkan celah. Tanpa bercicit, ketiga hamster itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan kabur.

Betapa marah dan terkejutnya Byakuya ketika mendapati kandang mewah super eksklusif itu kosong melompong. Penghuni mininya raib, tidak meninggalkan jejak. Setengah hati Byakuya mengakui kalau tiga hamster hadiah Ichigo itu sangat cerdik. Buktinya, meski pengawal dan prajurit di mansion Kuchiki itu telah mencari ke segala penjuru dan sudut, si hamster tidak bisa dipastikan keberadaannya.

Sekali lagi Byakuya kehilangan. Pertama anak ayam, kemudian hamster. Sambil menghela napas, akhirnya bangsawan itu sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya dia tidak jodoh dalam memelihara binatang. Mungkin belum waktunya dia jadi 'ayah'.

**The End**

A/N: Suatu hari Ibu membeli anak ayam warna-warni yang saat itu marak dijual. Saya tidak bisa menahan tawa waktu Pakde saya yang dari Tulungagung terpana melihat ayam warna-warni itu di rumah. Beliau berpikir kalau anak-anak ayam itu memang memiliki warna pink, kuning, merah, hijau, dsb. Saya hanya bisa melongo. Barangkali di tempatnya tidak ada yang jual anak ayam yang diwarnai. Karena melihat Pakde yang kelihatan sangat tertarik, Ibu saya memberikan mereka. Sayangnya, anak-anak ayam yang lucu dan tak berdosa itu tewas kepanasan di dalam mobil. Arrggghh...Saya jadi sedih.

There were hamsters at home but they belonged to my brother. Para hamster itu kecil sekali, mirip tikus. Ketika salah satu induk perutnya membuncit dan siap melahirkan, semua hamster di rumah kabur entah kemana. Adek khawatir, gimana ntar keadaan si induk dengan bayinya? Para hamster itu lebih cerdik daripada kami –manusia- karena meski berbagai upaya sudah kami lakukan, kami tidak pernah bisa menemukan mereka.

Oww, sepupu saya pernah memelihara kelinci karena terinspirasi komik yang akhirnya saya koleksi dan beli kalau terbit volume terbaru, Sentaro karya Tsubasa Nunoura. Dia beli dua, dinamai Sinchan dan Sentaro. Sinchan hiperaktif dan nakalnya minta ampun sedang Sentaro manis dan pendiam. Saya sempat sebel sama Sinchan soalnya waktu saya pangku, eh, dia malah pipis. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian Sentaro mati. Sejak itulah kami mengambil kesimpulan, semakin nakal kelinci, semakin sehat dia. Mungkin Sentaro pendiam karena dia memang sakit. Hikz.


End file.
